The related technologies indicate that when a refrigeration cycle device, like an air conditioner, is operating under a large load, such as heating under an ultra-low temperature, a gas suction mass flow rate of a compressor is decreased due to a large specific volume of a refrigerant, which causes a sharp decrease in heating capacity of the compressor, and meanwhile makes oil return difficult; the heat taken away by the refrigerant is reduced, which may easily cause abrasion of a compressor pump body, a decline of reliability of an electric motor, and a low system energy efficiency.